Izayoi Seeing (Episode 07)
Izayoi Seeing (十六夜シーイング Izayoi Shiingu) is the seventh episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on May 18th, 2015. Outline :Asuhi, the one everyone believed would win the Rookie Battle, was taken out in a big upset. The one who defeated him was none other than first-year Otone Fujishiro, who didn't belong to any club like Eruna. :Otone, who had done no more than warm up, is prompted for an after-fight interview, but leaves the stage without a word. Eruna takes an interest in Otone and sets off towards the dorms to meet her.http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_07.html Summary :The episode starts with a flashback of Seisa posing for various photos being taken by her upperclassmen. The sun is setting and the upperclassmen decides that they stop for the day since they have a club battle tomorrow. Seisa voices her anticipation for it since they'll be battling against each other, and the girl just flashes a knowing smile. Seisa then wakes up in her room, revealing that it was just a dream. :Back at the stadium, the audience is left speechless at the unexpected result of the Rookie Battle finals. Shigure stands up, takes off his glasses, and announces the end result. He also reveals that Otone is actually not a member of any club, a similarity to Eruna that she and Bimii both note. Shigure then attempts to interview Otone as part of her victory, but she merely says that the Rookie Battle was nothing more than a warm-up for her and takes her leave. Shigure attempts to retrieve her, but ends up dragging Sadamatsu along with him instead since he can't see very well without his glasses. Next, he sniffs out Eruna from the crowd and tries to interview her, but she just ended up getting irritated and sent him off flying towards the sky. :Eruna and Bimii are next seen walking along the walkway, curious about Otone and expressing a desire to talk to her. They then hear someone crying in the flowerbed garden, and upon checking it out, they find Otone sobbing alone and muttering things to herself. Otone is upset because she didn't intend to say hurtful words earlier and yet whenever she gets nervous, her mind goes blank and mean words naturally come out of her mouth. Eruna, however, is just charmed by Otone's mannerisms and actions and steps forward to introduce herself. Although initially startled, Otone quickly switches over to haughty mode and mocks Eruna for her loss in the Rookie Battle. She notices Bimii and tries to get into his good side so she'd have a good record, but immediately dismisses him once she finds out that he's not actually in charge of the student records. Bimii is rather baffled at her sudden attitude change, but Eruna finds both the 'black' and 'white' sides of her charming. Otone runs off, leaving Eruna and Bimii behind to ponder about her. :Eruna visits Seisa's mansion next to report the Rookie Battle end result (but not before indulging her and Kurumi in yet another delusion). She adds that in Asuhi's own interview with Shigure after the battle he didn't seem depressed about his loss at all, and was even motivated to try harder so that the next time he and Otone will battle again, he will then be the victor. Eruna comments that she became even more motivated to create her club after hearing about this, and requests that she and Seisa battle again once her club has been formed. Listening to Eruna talking about how she's looking forward to their battle reminded Seisa of her past interactions with her upperclassmen, making her smile unknowingly much to Eruna's confusion. :As the Rookie Battle draws to a close and the festival stalls are being dismantled, Asuhi is sitting alone on a bench and reading a newspaper article about his battle with Otone. The Drama club members approached him and noticed that he seemed down. They skimmed over the article, where it said that he was just a sixth magnitude star which didn't shine at all. Asuhi eventually admits that he's a bit upset that he wasn't able to live up to everyone's expectations, and so later on Yuto and the Drama club suggest to Eruna that they hold a party to cheer him up. Eruna agrees with the idea and invites various people such as Himi, Katai, Sadamatsu, Kyoma, Otone, and Seisa, while making Bimii carry everything. Bimii returns to the Drama club all worn out, but they then send him out on an errand to tell Eruna that the location of the party has been changed from Yuto's room to the school rooftop and to hand an invite to Asuhi telling him to come to that location. Due to his tiredness, Bimii mixes up the errands and instead tells Asuhi about the location change and gives the invite to Eruna, who mistakes it for a challenge. :Night has approached and Asuhi and Eruna are nowhere to be found on the rooftop. The others decide to hide and lie in wait for the two to come. Eruna arrives first, and mistakes Sadamatsu as the one who had sent her the challenge. Before a battle could occur between them, Asuhi finally arrives and the others scramble to surprise him. It then suddenly rains and the party is cut short, forcing them all to take shelter inside the building. While waiting for the rain to stop, Asuhi thanks them all for the gesture and tells them the reason why he came to love stars. He discloses that he used to be bullied as a kid because of his feminine gestures. One night, as a shooting star passed by, he made a wish to become stronger. The next time he was bullied, he was able to stand up for himself and ward off his bullies, and he feels that it's thanks to the wish he made on that star. As he's telling all this, Yuto muses that Asuhi wasn't always smiling and perfect as he had thought he was. :Outside, Seisa is walking under the rain and she activates her ability, Killing Art, which stops the rain and exposes the starry sky. Eruna and the others then go out and admire the sky, while Yuto confides to Asuhi that to him, he was always shining brightly even if he never noticed it. From afar, Seisa observes the others but doesn't go out and join them, and Otone then approaches her and reveals that she had seen what Seisa had just done. Gallery Epi07-01.jpg Ep7_1.PNG Ep7_2.PNG Ep7_3.PNG Epi07-02.jpg Ep7_4.PNG Ep7_5.PNG Ep7_6.PNG Ep7_7.PNG Ep7_8.PNG Ep7_9.PNG Ep7_10.PNG Ep7_11.PNG Ep7_12.PNG Ep7_13.PNG Ep7_14.PNG Ep7_15.PNG Ep7_16.PNG Ep7_17.PNG Ep7_18.PNG Ep7_19.PNG Ep7_20.PNG Ep7_21.PNG Ep7_22.PNG Ep7_23.PNG Ep7_24.PNG Ep7_25.PNG Ep7_26.PNG Epi07-03.jpg Ep7_27.PNG Ep7_28.PNG Ep7_29.PNG Ep7_30.PNG Ep7_31.PNG Ep7_32.PNG Ep7_33.PNG Ep7_34.PNG Epi07-04.jpg Ep7_35.PNG Ep7_36.PNG Ep7_37.PNG Ep7_38.PNG Ep7_39.PNG Ep7_40.PNG Ep7_41.PNG Ep7_42.PNG Ep7_43.PNG Ep7_44.PNG Ep7_45.PNG Ep7_46.PNG Ep7_47.PNG Ep7_48.PNG Ep7_49.PNG Epi07-05.jpg Ep7_50.PNG Ep7_51.PNG Ep7_52.PNG Ep7_53.PNG Epi07-06.jpg Ep7_54.PNG Ep7_55.PNG Ep7_56.PNG Ep7_57.PNG Ep7-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep7-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media *Shigure accidentally drags Sadamatsu first before interviewing Otone. In the anime, Sadamatsu is dragged after Otone's interview is done. *Eruna's interaction with Seisa is originally her inner monologue in the novel. *Asuhi's interaction with the drama club members is originally an interaction between him with Eruna and Yuto in different chapters and scenes. *Eruna is the one who suggested to make a small party for Asuhi, but the anime changes it to Yuto. *Sadamatsu, Kyoma, Seisa, Otone and all of the Drama Club members except Yuto are not present in the original party. *Asuhi only tells his past to Eruna, in the night after the Treasure Hunt Event in the written media. Trivia * The title was taken from the fifth song of the series as well as the last chapter and title of the fourth novel. *The story in this episode was adapted mainly from the first and last part of the second and fifth chapter of the fourth novel. *Even though Asuhi's party is the main plot and got expanded upon, the anime shows a new version of the party. Perhaps this is done to avoid the interaction between Yuto and Asuhi which contains slight homosexual undertones in the novel. Consequently, some new scenes are introduced here (such as the invitation, Eruna and Sadamatsu's near battle, and the quiet confrontation between Otone and Seisa in the end). See Also *List of Episodes *Seeing a Sixteen-Day-Old Moon References Category:Episodes